


49 Days

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 3x2 Stay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e03 The Farmer, F/M, Nathan's Trouble, Season/Series 03, also pancakes, and sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Audrey decides to be selfish, for now. She'll keep Cookie and Nathan for as long as she can.





	1. Days 49 and 48

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely a oneshot but might end up becoming a full season 3 au.

_"Are we still taking this guy for a walk?"_ Nathan asks, petting Cookie like he has no cares in the world. 

Audrey knows she should tell Nathan what she just found out. Maybe she shouldn't keep Cookie, since she knows she's not long in this world. But looking at Nathan and Cookie, Audrey decides to be selfish. 

"Yeah, we are." 

They walk all over Haven with Cookie. The Border Collie has so much energy and she's surprised to find that Nathan is as enthusiastic about him. Nathan is also very chatty, constantly talking with Cookie, telling him about the places they go, petting him. Audrey suspects some of that is nerves, (this is a make up for the date their couldn't have and they both know it) because Nathan quiets down a bit after she takes a hold of his hand. Holding Nathan's hand as they try to keep up with Cookie, it's everything Audrey hoped it would be. This is the life she wants. But she won't get it. 

After a long walk that leaves them all exhausted, they get back to her place where Cookie goes straight to the kitchen to eat and Nathan asks her if he can make her pancakes for dinner. She wants to tell him she'd rather have them for breakfast but she is hungry, so that can wait. 

She watches Nathan move around her kitchen with ease and it's all so domestic that she wants to cry. Cry because she has to lose this. If Nathan doesn't reject her when he hears about the deadline, she'll still lose it in 49 days. 

She doesn't want to waste any of the precious little time she has left. Nathan is busy whisking the batter as Audrey walks up to him, puts the bowl down on the table, and pulls Nathan's head down to kiss him. Nathan responds right away, unlike the first time. His hands cup her face and it's clear the desire is mutual. The kiss is not at all as long as either one of them wants it to be but they do need to eat first. 

"I just needed you to know," she tells him as she pulls back from him, her hands still in his hair, his blue eyes wide. 

"OK," he says a bit confused, which is understandable. He doesn't know the full picture. She puts on a smile and slaps his ass as she goes back to sit down. Nathan seems at the same time to be delighted and taken aback by her gesture but goes back to work. 

"Make me some pancakes, I'm starving," she tells him as she shows Cookie his new bed in her living room area. 

*** 

The pancakes are delicious and they have some extra for the morning when Audrey can't hold back anymore. They have pointedly avoided talking about where they both want this night to go until they're done eating but once Audrey has swallowed the last piece of her pancake, she moves to sit on Nathan's lap, kissing him hungrily and Nathan reciprocates eagerly. 

“Mm-mm, pancakes,” he whispers as their kiss breaks apart and Audrey can't help but laugh, and Nathan joins her. The break allows Audrey to take a moment, to really think this through. Is this fair for Nathan? Only giving him 49 days with her? Hell, if Nathan doesn't want it, she at least deserves one day. He wants her now. She's going to take what she can. She wants to be selfish. She gets up and pulls Nathan up with her, guiding him by hand to her bed. 

They fall back on her bed helping each other get rid off their clothes. Cookie is still sleeping soundly which is good. 

“Audrey--” Nathan moans against her neck, the evidence of his want clear against her now bare thighs. 

"Mm, Nathan!" God, she wants this so bad. 

But suddenly Nathan's weight lifts from her, which leaves her unsettled and makes her let out a sound she swears isn't a whine. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nathan looks eager but worried. 

"Yes. And don't worry, I'm on the pill." 

Nathan's seems to realize something new. So, he wasn't worried about contraception? With 49 days, she probably doesn't have to be either. 

"Oh. That's good. But... It's just... I haven't...” Nathan blushes and falls into embarrassed silence. 

Audrey strokes his cheek in a calming gesture, "I know." 

"And since I'll feel you--” 

"I know," Audrey smirks, delighted at the idea and thrusts her pelvis up towards him. Nathan groans at the touch, but he's still unsure. 

"I don't know how long I can--" 

Of course, that's the issue. "Hey. It's OK. I get it." Naturally she knew Nathan might have stamina issues. But it's OK. She loves him and they'll make it work. She holds Nathan's face gently and hopes he can read her intentions in her voice. 

But the worry doesn't leave Nathan's face, until it's replaced with something Audrey can't quite read at first, “Can I go down on you first? 

“Yes,” Audrey says with maybe slightly too much enthusiasm, but Nathan's grin matches it. 

Nathan kisses his way down her body, touching her everywhere, *feeling* her everywhere and it feels amazing. His touch is gentle and exploratory which is expected given his Trouble and her immunity to it but the emotion his touch inspires in her is still indescribable. 

When Nathan is done exploring her skin, she is glad to find out that Nathan has a very nice tongue and he knows how to use it. He's also good listener ("Yes, there. That's so good. Deeper. Please, more. Yes!"), but she always knew he would be. Her orgasm makes her whole body bend but leaves her feeling relaxed and mushy afterwards. 

"You OK?" Nathan asks from between her thighs. 

"Very much yes." 

"You need a break?" 

"A small one. Come up here anyway." 

Nathan moves up her body again and Audrey really wants to kiss him, so she does. For minutes, they just make out and it's so nice. But soon the heat starts building between them again. 

"Nathan, please," she moans. 

Nathan moves more on top of her again yet he still seems a bit uncertain. Audrey touches down his body, like he did to her earlier, down his back and moving to his front to touch his erection to guide him where she wants him. Nathan groans, breathing heavily against her chest. She moves her hand to the small of his back and lets him take his time, even though she can't quite hide her frustration. 

It seems to take some effort but Nathan raises his head to talk to her again,"I love you.” 

He sounds so sincere, and Audrey's need to cry from earlier in the evening is back. 

“I want you to know that before-" but Nathan can't finish his sentence because Audrey kisses him. 

"I know. I love you too." 

Nathan smiles and nods, kisses her again and then *finally * he's in. 

Both of them moan and pause to take the moment in. Nathan breathes heavily as he pulls back and thrusts in again. It feels so good although Audrey can tell Nathan wasn't wrong to worry about his lasting. 

One more thrust and Nathan comes with a full body shudder which doesn't trigger another orgasm for her but still feels so good, and she turns his head to kiss him and swallow his apologies with her mouth. 

"Mm-mm. Good start." Audrey strokes Nathan's head that is hiding in the crook of her neck. 

Nathan looks up, embarrassed and curious. "Start?” 

"You know it," Audrey smirks again, and Nathan finally smiles before kissing her again. 

*** 

Nathan and Audrey lay side by side, quietly talking about childhood pets or lack thereof. Nathan tells her of his fish when he was Troubled and how they almost got a dog before his Mom died. Audrey tells of the pets her foster parents had that never felt hers and how she never had the time for a dog but she'll make time now. (She doesn't tell him about how limited her actual time is now. She's not ready). 

"My Dad told me we shouldn't do this," Nathan confesses almost out of the blue. Audrey freezes but Nathan just thinks it's because of his actual words and not their subtext. "Hey, I didn't really listen to him when he was alive, I won't listen to him now that he's dead." He kisses her cheek in comfort, " I don't understand why he was against us."

Audrey has a pretty good idea. But she won't tell Nathan that. "I don't know either," she tells him as she turns to kiss him and their desire ignites again and Audrey climbs on top of Nathan, getting him ready again with one stroke. 

Nathan's hands are on her thighs, and he's looking up at her like she's the most precious thing, biting his lip, which Audrey knows might be dangerous for him, so she strokes her thump over his lips. _The skin on the lips is the most sensitive on the entire body_ . Nathan's words come back to her and Nathan does moan as he kisses her thump while thrusting into her again. 

Audrey laughs and there seems to be a special type of intimacy between them, brought on by their unbreakable eye contact. She leans her hand on his chest, for better leverage. Nathan groans and moves one hand from her thigh to touch her clit and it's Audrey's turn to groan. Her hand moves on Nathan's chest, accidentally on purpose touching his nipple and Nathan thrust as he comes, pressing on her clit and her orgasm quickly follows his. 

Audrey falls on Nathan's chest and Nathan gathers her in his arms. They both laugh and kiss some more. Audrey lays on Nathan's chest and happens to see the clock. It's past midnight. She has 48 days left. Audrey moves, let's Nathan slips away from inside her and lays on her back. Nathan turns towards her but doesn't touch her except for taking her hand. 

“I'm not much for cuddling,” Audrey tells him. 

“That's OK.” Nathan kisses first her hand and then her temple. The fall asleep like this, close but only their hands touching. 

*** 

Audrey wakes up hours later. There is something odd about her bed, beyond the fact that Nathan is sleeping in it, with his hand now gently laying on her stomach. She sits up and sees that Cookie has decided to sleep with them at the end of the bed. She smiles to herself. What did she do before she had a dog? She turns to look at sleeping Nathan by her side. He is a pretty good dog substitute, even though he's sometimes more like a cat. 

Audrey digs a little under her pillow to find her sleeping top, and puts it on before pulling away from under the covers and moving to pet Cookie who makes happy, sleepy dog sounds. 

Soon, however, Audrey hears a distressed sound from behind her and hears Nathan's labored breathing, he sounds panicked. 

Audrey leans back and takes Nathan's hand in hers. "I'm here."

Nathan squeezes her hand and moves to hug her from behind. "I woke up and didn't feel anything. I was worried I lost you again." 

Audrey swallows. She needs to tell him. She pulls back from him, concentrates on petting Cookie. Her silence lets Nathan take stock of the situation and he starts petting Cookie too. 

"Are you going to let him sleep on the bed? I'm not sure that's a good idea. Especially since he is cuddly."

Audrey turns to Nathan, "Probably not." 

"OK, then." Nathan gets up from the bed, completely naked and unselfconscious and gets Cookie to follow him to his own bed. He quips behind himself "I hope you don't have splinters, because I can't feel them," and Audrey laughs. 

As he kneels to pet Cookie until he is asleep again, Audrey is stuck by the unfairness of it all. Why can't she have this? What horrors has she inflected to deserve having to give this up? 

"Nathan, I need to tell you something." Her voice is quiet and hoarse and Nathan becomes visibly worried. Nathan stands up, naked and beautiful, illuminated by the street lights outside. He walks back to bed and takes her hands. She can see his walls come up, prepare himself. She wishes it wasn't necessary, but she knows it is. She stares down at their hands, she can't watch his heart break.

"Duke figured out what the Hunter is. It's a meteor storm." Nathan pulls her face up, he doesn't let her hide. 

"I'm going to disappear. The Hunter comes and I'll disappear. The next one is in 48 days." She's barely finished saying it when she starts hysterically crying. Finally saying it aloud, telling Nathan, it's finally real. It's happening. She's going to disappear. 

Nathan hugs her, holds her and comforts her. She clings to him like he's the only thing she has left to hold onto to. 

She tells his chest "I wanted tonight. I wanted to see what it would be like if I could keep Cookie, have you. I wanted to know what we could be. But I only have 48 days. I shouldn't've--" Audrey rambles, needing Nathan to know, needing him to understand. 

"Shh," Nathan kisses her forehead and amazingly it does calm her down. "I'll take all the days I can with you. Whether that's 48 days or 48 years worth of days. But we'll fix this. We'll change things. I promise." 

Audrey is really surprised he sounds so calm when he is promising to fiercely fight destiny. Her destiny. 

She wants, no, she *needs* him to make her forget the mythological mess her life is. She kisses, him, climbs into his lap, as close to him she can get. Nathan wipes away her tears, pulls her ever closer. 

Audrey grinds down on him, feels that part of him wake up and slides home. This time isn't really about sex, about orgasms and physical sensations. It's about connection, closeness, being together, becoming one. Forgetting that there's a world, existence, beyond the two of them. 

Still, it feels damn good, Nathan's stamina is clearly improving. Nathan's kisses are frantic and his movements bring her ever closer to the edge. His thumb finds her clit and there it is. She screams his name, forgetting Cookie and the restaurant downstairs For once, she doesn't care who knows.

Nathan's orgasm is triggered by hers and as he erratically thrusts up as he comes, he whispers, "I'm gonna save you," against her neck.

As the haze of her orgasm fades, their sweaty chests breathing against each other, they hearts beating as one, it hits Audrey that she didn't want to damn Nathan like this. But she's glad he is willing to be.


	2. 46 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey struggles with being selfish and after an awful case, tries to give Nathan an out. But Nathan wants to safe her more than Audrey realizes. 
> 
> 3x3 The Farmer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duke appears in this fic briefly and they spent a long time discussing the different types of relationships Nathan and Audrey have with Duke but a lot of it's negative so I'm not tagging Duke. 
> 
> Eventually contains sexy times (dry humping, fingering, earlobe biting and a blowjob this time)
> 
> Starting with 3x4 writing an AU becomes really complicated, so I'm thinking this is just going to be just these two chapters.

The next two days are a weekend, and the Troubles don’t cause any issues, so Nathan and Audrey spent the whole weekend exploring each other. Those days (the 48th and 47th, Audrey’s internal countdown tells her) are filled with sex (her place gets completely used up, and they started exploring Nathan’s place on Sunday morning, though Nathan's decoupage room still eludes her) food and walks with Cookie hand in hand like an actual couple and bouts of guilty crying and anger and fear and happiness. Nathan is there for all of it, he gives her whatever she needs. She’s pretty sure she doesn’t have enough days to tell him how much she needs him, loves him. Part of Audrey wishes all the rest of her days could be like this. But all too soon, it’s Monday again. 

Nathan takes his sweet time getting ready. He hangs out at her kitchen shirtless, drinking his coffee, his eyes following her everywhere as she gets ready. She loves it. She leaves him to it as she goes to brush her teeth. Which might have been a bit of a mistake. 

\--- 

Duke knocks on Audrey’s door before coming in with coffee and booze but finds only shirtless Nathan with a raised eyebrow and his own coffee in hand. 

Duke is surprised, not that he didn’t hear about the rumors, but he wasn’t sure how accurate they were, and all he can say at first is. “Oh.” But he quickly recovers, puts on his best smirk and puts his thumbs up, “Good on you! I was worried Audrey wouldn’t take proper advantage of her situation!” 

Nathan doesn’t appreciate Duke’s intrusion at all, and pointedly just turns away (which shows, if you know how to look, many of the scars Duke’s left on him) to put his coffee cup in the sink, which in turns shows his maze tattoo. Duke’s killer’s tattoo. He finds his shirt and puts it on. “What do you want, Crocker?” 

Duke tones down his smile, “Just wanted to come keep Audrey some company, Wuornos. After what I just found out for her, she really needs it.” 

”She hasn’t seen you all weekend. Besides, Audrey and I have work today,” Nathan says, clearly annoyed. 

”Really? She’s really going to waste time on work, given her deadline?” 

”Some of us have a sense of responsibility, which makes us want to help our fellow man,” Nathan says. 

”Yeah. You’re really helping with that tattoo. I’m sure Wesley Toomey thinks so, too—“ 

”My tattoos are none of your business. It’s a symbol for the Troubled, which I am. And Wesley might still be alive, which is more than one could say if we followed *your* plan.” 

Duke has a lot more he wants to say to that, but he doesn’t and changes tactics “I guess I understand why she’d want to go to work. I mean, considering you are the one she has to bang to get any relieve, it’s no wonder she---“ 

”She what?” Audrey just came out of the bathroom, her voice angry and tired. She must not have heard much, but the tension between Nathan and Duke and their tones of voice are impossible to misinterpret. 

Duke raises up his hands in surrender, “Just came to make sure you’re OK. And it seems you are. Just surprised you’re going to work at a time like this.” 

Audrey sighs. A part of her doesn’t want to. But a bigger part of her needs to. “I’m OK, Duke. I know what I’m doing. Work works for me. But thanks, Duke,” Audrey smiles a bit. 

”Alright then. Just being a good landlord,” Duke waves as leaves the Kahlua and a coffee behind. 

Nathan is tense, the way he gets just before an eruption, ”I hate that you’re friends with him,” he says so quietly Audrey barely hears him. 

”I know a different Duke than you do. He’s good to me,” she says as quietly. Duke has always been a difficult subject between them, and now that Audrey has a better understanding of their history she understands it better. And yet… she needs all the friends she has, and Duke is one of them. She trusts him. 

Nathan doesn’t say anything, just finds his jacket when they get a text about a death in the woods. Nathan sighs, pets Cookie who seems to sense his foul mood and licks his hand to make him feel better before he makes his way first to his car. Audrey watches him go, it takes her another minute to find her keys and then it’s off to another crime scene. 

*** The case is one of the worst they’ve had. Everything with Harry Nix goes from terrible to worse, and when Audrey starts thinking how she might use Duke for this, the thought doesn’t let go. So, she does. It’s awful and ugly and manipulative, but dozens of innocents do not deserve to be dragged to hell with Nix. Duke killing his Trouble is the best for everyone, now and in the future. 

She doesn’t bring it up with Duke until she has to. She didn’t tell Nathan. She couldn’t. She feels awful but she doesn’t really regret what she did. She doesn’t have a lot of time, but she wants to help all the people she can while she’s still here. If she has to implode her relationships, well, she’s willing to do that too. She only has 46 more days of this, after all. 

Afterwards, Nathan demands to know why she didn’t tell him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she can’t have Nathan. Maybe she shouldn’t have Nathan. 

”You think that just because we screwed for a weekend that you’re entitled to all my thoughts?” 

”What?” Nathan manages to bring so much hurt into that one word that Audrey’s already twisty insides get even twistier. 

”You know what, forget it. Forget all of this, with your tattoo and your protection. I don’t need any of it,” Audrey says with anger in her voice, and she knows she can’t make Nathan leave, so she leaves herself. She goes straight to Claire’s office, finally feeling ready to talk. She really hates this, but she can’t be selfish after all. 

*** 

She meets Duke at The Gull and hears the whole story of what happened. Duke is devastated and Audrey knows she deserves all of his anger and hatred. She goes home, expecting to spend the night crying with Cookie. 

But when she steps on her terrace, she finds Nathan there. 

”You think I’m going to walk away from you just like that? Or let you walk away from me? I know what you’re doing,” Nathan voice sounds raw, like he’s been crying and his eyes tell the same story. 

Audrey steels herself against his sadness as well as she can, her tone slightly mocking “I get that you haven’t had sex in a while but---“ 

”Stop it,” Nathan interrupts her with a voice full of pain that would stop anyone on their tracks. 

Audrey sighs. She really doesn’t have the energy to rip Nathan apart in a way that would stop him from coming back to her. Because she doesn’t want him ever to stop coming back to her. 

”You don’t get to go there. You don’t get to act like we don’t know what we mean for each other,” Nathan’s voice is tired but firm. 

Audrey squirms under Nathan’s gaze, ”We should go inside.” Nathan just nods, pulls away from the door and Audrey opens it and they step inside. The situation is so different compared to last weekend. Why does everything in her life have to get ruined like this? 

Cookie greets them both excitedly and it helps with the mood slightly. They decide to take him for a walk before they have their discussion. They both need to mull on everything that’s happened. 

They end up eating at The Shiny Scupper (you can’t eat pancakes everyday), and they manage to keep their conversation small talk-y. It helps, though. It also makes their relationship official to the entire town. 

Once they are back at Audrey’s place, Cookie goes to sleep on his bed and Nathan and Audrey get some beers and sit on the couch to have their discussion. 

”What you did was really fucked up,” Nathan says in a quiet yet intense voice and Audrey can hear the anger in it. 

”I did what I had to do,” she says, and while she means it. It was an awful but necessary thing to do. She regrets how she got there, but she doesn’t regret the end result. 

”Without talking about it with anyone? You really think it’s smart to use a Crocker like that?” Nathan’s anger is joined by that pleading tone of ‘let me in, don’t shut me out’ that Audrey began to know intimately this past weekend. 

”Duke can handle it,” she says, wanting to sound sure. 

Nathan rubs at the back of his neck, and stares at his hands instead of talking straight to her, “You said today that you know a different Duke than I do. And a part of me hopes that’s the Duke that prevails, because the one I knew, the one I still know, is one who enjoyed fucking with people, screwing them over.” 

”Duke hates his Trouble, Nathan,” it’s Audrey’s turn to sound pleading, to get Nathan to understand that Duke is changed, “He doesn’t want to use it. He wouldn’t have used it today if he didn’t have to.” 

”He thought about using it on Wesley Toomey. Who knows how many excuses there will be to use the Crocker curse? I’m not saying he’s tricking you, I’m just saying that we don’t know what that power feels like. And you don’t know him like I know him.” 

”Tell me about the Duke you know,” it feels almost annoying, spending all this time talking about Duke, but her friendship with him is a point of contention between them. If they are going to do this, spend the next 40 odd days figuring out her destiny and how to fight it, they need to be on the same page. 

Nathan licks his lips nervously. Then he tells her about the 16 tacks Duke and his buddies put on his back while encouraging him to talk to his crush, taking advantage of his Trouble in such a cruel way. He tells other stories, over 10 years worth of shitty things Duke did to him, before leaving and coming back and triggering his Trouble. 

Audrey doesn’t know what to say. She knows that kids can be cruel, and it’s not like she is unaware of all the things Duke says to and about Nathan, but she just assumed it was more mutual than this. 

“I kept giving him chances. Thinking this time, he’s genuine. This time he means it… I told you how he brought my Trouble back, and frankly, I know he doesn’t care, but I’m starting to wonder if you care either,” Nathan finishes. He doesn’t look at her, and she’s glad. The words are painful, and not completely untrue. 

”Of course I care. I hate that he’s hurt you like this for so long. But… you can’t be my everything. I need other friends. He’s been a friend to me. I think he’s different. And I trust him to fight against his destiny.” 

Nathan lets out a laugh that is slightly cruel, “Like you are?” It sounds almost like an accusation, and maybe it is. Maybe she deserves it. 

Audrey touches Nathan’s cheek, turns him to look at her. She needs to see him understand her. ”I am fighting it. I want to stay, Nathan. You have to know that. I just don’t see how. No one else has managed. It’s why I’m me. Sarah failed, Lucy failed,” her voice is turning desperate again and she is squeezing his hand too hard, trying to take strength from him. 

Nathan squeezes her hand, ”If you mean it, you can’t just decide to push me away. I will do anything I can to get you to stay. Nothing you can do will stop me from fighting for you. You have to know that. I don’t care what I have to do to make it happen.” Nathan’s voice is fierce again, but there is a slight desperation in it again. Audrey knows how he feels. 

”I know. I need you…” she wants to say so much more, but there is a part of her who takes stock in Nathan as he is now, and she knows that he will be so different in the aftermath if she can’t stay. She knows how much she’ll take of him with her, how little will be left. A part of her wants to protect him from that. She knows she *should* want to protect him from that fate. 

But she also knows she can’t stop Nathan. He’s stubborn as hell, and even if she pushes him away, he’ll still give up everything for her. She knows Nathan. It’s no use. It’s too late. 

”I love you. For as long as I can, I will choose to be with you,” she chooses having Nathan for as long as she can. If she fails, she knows she’s damning him in a way. But for now, she’s going to accept the fact that Nathan wants her too. 

”I love you,” Nathan says, and he seems to have gotten enough of words because his mouth is devouring hers, and Audrey definitely doesn’t mind it. 

She leans back to lay down on the couch, taking Nathan with her, burying her hands in his hair, her thighs against his waist, Nathan presses her down further with his body weight, grinding down just right and it feels so good. Why do they bother talking when they could just be doing this all the time. The tension has been between them all day and Audrey is so ready for it to dissipate, that when Nathan’s lips move against her neck and gently bite down on her pulse point as his crotch grinds down on hers that Audrey comes a little. Is she really so needy dry humping does it for her? Apparently. 

Nathan looks up at her flushed face, and starts moving his hand to her zipper to finish the job properly, his lovely fingers finding their way inside just right. But two can play that game, and Audrey’s hand finds its way to his sadly still clad erection as her other hand pulls his head so she can gently bite his ear. Nathan groans and laughs. 

“What is it with you and my ear?” Nathan asks as his fingers pause what they were doing. 

Audrey tries not to let her frustration show, ”I don’t know. They are pretty cute. We can discuss it later. I think you were---,“ and Audrey words turn into a moan as Nathan’s thumb finds her clit and her back bends as she definitely comes this time. She holds Nathan head and his ass against her, enjoying the added pressure. “How are you so…” Audrey mumbles in a haze. 

”I have a good teacher,” Nathan whispers against her neck and kisses it. For a moment they just lay like this, they position odd but satisfactory until Audrey wants to stop ignoring the erection that she can still feel. She nibbles at his earlobe again so she can whisper “Your turn,” into it. 

Nathan pulls back and Audrey pushes him even further as she sits up. Their legs are a tangled mess and Audrey is pretty sure if she moves them she’ll find them asleep. Not for the first time she wonders how Nathan manages to function.

Instead of immediately going for her prize, Audrey pulls Nathan into a kiss. It's lazy and exploratory, just the two of them learning each others' taste all over again. She sighs happily as they pull apart.

"What do you want to do?" Nathan asks with a hoarse voice which is one of her favorites. There's a slight question also in his tone that Audrey is starting to recognize but she's not quite sure what to make of it .

Instead of answering Nathan's question with words, Audrey takes off Nathan's shirt, pushes him so that he's leaning against the arm rest and kisses her way down his body before working on his zipper. Nathan never stops staring at her, paying attention to everything she does, his breathing heavy. She really enjoys the effect she has on him.

She pulls down his pants, still letting him keep his boxers for the moment, when Nathan asks, "Are you sure?"

Audrey looks up at Nathan, her head very close to the bulge in his boxer. "Of course," she says with a raised eyebrow, "Do you not want me to--,"

Nathan swallows before taking a breath while saying "Yeah." It's a weird sound but Audrey kinda loves it.

"OK, then relax," she smiles and Nathan returns it.

Audrey finally takes off Nathan's boxers and finally, she has her prize. She's not a stranger to (memories of) blowjobs or dicks but she does really like Nathan's. It's so very Nathan, just perfect. The tip is moist with pre-cum and Audrey looks Nathan in the eye as she licks it like an ice cream. Nathan groans, her name is a grunt in his mouth and his hand buries in her hair, not guiding her, just connecting.

Audrey breaks eye contact as she properly swallows the tip and based on Nathan's panting and the way his dick throbs, this won't take long. She doesn't mind. 

She uses all the tricks she knows and sure enough, Nathan comes within minutes, his head thrown back over the arm rest, his hand still buried in her hair while the other hides his face from view. Is he embarrassed? He has no reason to, but she lets him deal in his own way. She pulls back and really takes Nathan in. He's so beautiful. And he's hers. For 45 more days at least. 

She's still mostly dressed while Nathan is completely naked but she still curls against Nathan's chest. He moves his hand from her hair to her upper back, to hold her closer to himself even though her shirt keeps him from feeling most of her.

"We should go to bed," Nathan mumbles, clearly tired.

"Yeah," Audrey says but makes no effort to actually move, except to rub her cheek against Nathan's chest. 

They nap like that for a while before Nathan gets up and with some manuevering carries her to bed. 

Nathan gathers both of their night clothes and soon they are ready to go to sleep.

Over the weekend, Audrey got more used to cuddling but only as the big spoon. It seems to work better for Nathan too.

It was another difficult day but they survived. Hopefully they will survive the next 45 and beyond, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are randomly curious about that 'inhaled yeah' aka ingressive agreement Nathan does at one point, here's some info:
> 
> https://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/prince-edward-island/pei-ingressive-speech-1.3463465
> 
> I don't remember Nathan doing it, but I remember Emily remarking on Lucas doing it in the commentary for 5x3 or 5x4. 
> 
> This is a very random most-likely-the end for this fic, but I do this too and I love it. I guess I want my fics to also be slightly educational.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
